1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to light emitting diode (LED) illuminating devices, and particularly to an LED illuminating device and a light engine thereof with high heat dissipating efficiency.
2. Description of Related Art
Presently, LEDs (light emitting diodes) are preferred for use in illuminating devices rather than CCFLs (cold cathode fluorescent lamps) due to high brightness, long lifespan, and wide color range.
For an LED, 80-90% of the power consumed by the LED is converted into thermal energy, with only 10-20% of the power consumed converted to light. In addition, a plurality of LEDs must be packaged in a single LED illuminating device to obtain desired brightness.
Thus, heat dissipation is necessary to maintain brightness, lifespan, and reliability of the LED illuminating device.